Butterflies
by Autumn Sacrifice
Summary: Kyoo and Tooru take Hiro and Kisa to the park and Kyoo tries to catch some butterflies. Kyoru and implied Hirosa. Oneshot. Read and review!


**Butterflies**

Summary: _Kyoo and Tooru take Hiro and Kisa to the park and Kyoo tries to catch some butterflies. Kyoru, implied Hirosa. Oneshot._

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.

* * *

"Kyoo-kun, you didn't have to come!" Tooru repeated time after time, despite Kyoo's "Don't worry about it"'s and "I don't want that brat giving you a hard time"'s.

He just ignored her, seeing as how they were already half way to the park. Kisa turned to the boy, repeating Tooru's phrase.

"Yes, you didn't have to come with us!" Kyoo scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets as Hiro laughed at his discomfort.

"I really don't see how you put up with these two," he muttered, tilting his head toward Tooru.

She smiled. "They're so much fun and full of energy! It sometimes makes me tired, but I love them none the less!" Kisa blushed and smiled, grabbing her hand as the two ran forward. The two boys scowled as Hiro fell back to Kyoo.

"You _said_ that she'd be outta my hair." Hiro mumbled, glaring at Tooru. Tooru had planned to take them to the park but Hiro didn't want her there, so Kyoo had decided to go.

"_At the park,_" he murmured, and then continued in a louder voice. "Besides, Kisa'll be upset if she can't spend any time with her." He watched the two girls, still running. They were chasing after butterflies. "You know, they're a lot alike; Tooru and Kisa." Hiro frowned at that comment.

"No they're not! That girl is too stupid!" Kyoo hit him on the head for that, sighing as they began to catch up.

Tooru and Kisa were panting, holding their knees as two butterflies flew away. "Aw! We couldn't catch one!" Kisa whined, sitting down.

Tooru smiled and stood up straight. "But that was a lot of fun!" She continued to walk on. Kisa caught up with her as Hiro and Kyoo kept a steady pace, both frowning until the park came into view. Kisa pulled Hiro away from the pair, laughing as she jumped onto a swing.

Tooru smiled as she watched the two children play tag around the swing sets. She looked up at Kyoo, her eyes wide. "I'm glad that they got to come!" her voice broke slightly, but Kyoo still heard it. "Sometimes I feel like I ruin their fun." They made their way to a shady area and Tooru laid a blanket out to sit on.

Kyoo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Tooru, don't listen to that little brat. He hates _everyone_ and _everything_."

"Except for Kisa," she added, turning to watch them again. "She's lucky, to be that special to someone. At such a young age, too! Hai, very lucky." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I hope that they get to grow up together. Oh, Kyoo-kun, that would be wonderful! To be able to watch young love grow, and to watch them get married and have children!" A far-off look entered her eyes.

"You're... uh... thinking kind of ahead of yourself..." She looked up at him with a grin.

"I suppose... But can't you just see it happening!"

"Not really... He's a rude brat. Kisa's really fragile but she still puts up with him... I don't see why or how."

"Kyoo-kun, he acts a lot like you..." she nearly whispered.

"What! No way! I don't treat you the way he does!"

"Well, not me. Actually, I'd say you treat me better than you treat anyone." She put a finger to her lips. She gasped, jerking her head up to look into his eyes. "Kyoo-kun! Does that mean I'm special?"

"Uh... you..." He turned away, blushing. "Of course not; it's all in your head!"

"Oh... I'm sorry." She blushed too, having just realized what she implied. After a few awkward minutes, she laughed.

Kyoo turned to her. "What?"

"He really does act like you, Kyoo-kun." Kyoo looked to the boy, smiling despite himself.

Kisa was sitting on the ground, her knee scraped and her eyes glassy. Hiro bent down and frowned, touching her knee until she jerked up and he moved away. "You're okay, Kisa. It's nothing bad, just a scratch."

"But it hurts!" she hiccupped, grabbing his hand.

"I said you're okay!" He blushed, looking for a diversion. He spotted an ice cream vendor and pointed to it. "Hey, lets just go get some ice cream."

She smiled through her tears, wiping them away only to get her face dirty. Hiro smiled as well, helping her out with his clean hands. The two blushed shades of red, looking in opposite directions until he pulled her up. "Come on," Her grin grew, as she grabbed his hand as they walked to the vendor.

Tooru smiled. "Aw!! That's so cute!" She grabbed Kyoo's arm and looked into his eyes. "See? They're adorable together, Kyoo-kun!" Kyoo blushed, but didn't pull back. "See, Hiro-san's not mean. He's just honest, and Kisa knows that. She's placed herself into his heart!"

'_Just like you...'_ He meant to say it aloud, but it didn't come out. He felt her face moving nearer as they closed their eyes. Before their lips could meet though, a butterfly landed on his nose. "Damn it!" he cursed, pulling away and swatting at the creature. It flew from his face and landed on Tooru's, the girl giggling. He blushed, cursing the butterfly and its timing.

Tooru looked up as the butterfly flew away, met with another. She tilted her chin down to look at Kyoo, blushing as she too began to realize what almost happened. "I'm... I'm sorry." she finally said, scooting away and pulling her knees to her chest. She sighed as he offered no response, watching the children return and begin to play again, ice creams in their hands.

It didn't take long for Tooru to start talking again, though harder to do at this point. "You know, when I was little, my mom took me out to this lake that some friends lived on." Kyoo looked at her, giving her his full attention. "We always had so much fun! Riding on the boat and catching fish and - oh! - catch butterflies! One time, I got my net stuck in a tree branch when I tried to catch a butterfly." She laughed, touching her nose. "It landed right here, and it made me so mad! I was just hanging there, still holding onto the net that was stuck on the branch. Then, mom came by and caught the butterfly, and said that she was going to leave me there!" Kyoo almost laughed, but let her continue on. "Of course, I almost cried, but then she helped me down and we went home." She looked up at him, smiling. "Mom always said not to swing the nets near the trees, but I got so excited that I guess I forgot!"

He didn't say anything, so she continued on with her stories.

"Another time, I was fishing with mom. She ran out of bait, so said "I'll be right back, so you just stay here." I waited and waited, and it seemed like forever. Then, a dragonfly landed on my fishing pole! It was buzzing so loudly, I thought that it would scare the fish away! So, I shook the pole but it wouldn't move!" Her eyes got wide, her voice rising slightly. "I did it again and again and it still wouldn't move! It just walked closer and closer to me, and made me really scared! Then, I got so scared, I dropped the fishing pole on the dock and ran to mom, and as we looked over to the fishing pole, it jumped into the water!" She frowned. "It turned out that a turtle stole it."

Kyoo laughed, causing her to look over at him. "That does seem like something that would happen to you." Tooru smiled; glad to see him happy now.

"Have you ever gone fishing, Kyoo-kun?" He collected himself, watching the children.

"No."

"Oh. Well, have you ever tried to catch butterflies?"

"No."

"You don't always need a net! Sometimes, you just-" She stuck her hand out toward a few flowers where some butterflies were flying. He watched as she waited, and sure enough, one landed on her hand. She giggled as more came to visit her, and soon enough there were about six. Kyoo smiled at her, how beautiful she looked with the rainbow of butterflies in the setting sun. She looked over to him, sticking a hand out that had two butterflies on it. "Stick out your hand." she ordered playfully, but he only shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't."

"Please, Kyoo-kun!" She smiled at him, unknowing of the fact that he couldn't say no to it. He stuck his finger out, touching hers as he waited for the butterflies to land on it. Instead though, they flew away. Tooru frowned and tried to offer more butterflies to him, but those flew away too.

After they were all gone, Kyoo retracted his hand and watched the last one fly off. "I'm sorry... It's just that... animals don't like me all that much."

"That's not true, Kyoo-kun! Cats love you!"

"That's because of the cat spirit. But, because of my true form, animals don't like me." His head dropped, his next words meant to stay inside. "I'm surprised you can still look at me."

"Kyoo-kun..." She didn't know how to reply to that, so she did the best she could. Tooru took his hand - the one with the bracelet - and looked into his eyes. "Kyoo-kun, I don't care about what this bracelet holds inside of you, because I know that there is something else, deeper inside. Somewhere where people don't even care to look is where I look, it's where _you are_, Kyoo-kun. That's the part of you that I care about - the one that I look at." She traced his face with her small fingers. "So if you're in this form-" She held his wrist tighter, his eyes widened. "-or the other, I still see you the way I always have." Her voice was lighter now, barely audible. "As my Kyoo-kun,"

He stared into her eyes, astounded by what she just said. This time, nothing was around to stop him as he bent his head down, connecting his lips with hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. His heart was pounding when they broke apart, and he looked at her, seeing her smiling and only making him want to kiss her again.

A butterfly was returning, and she tried one last time to have it land on Kyoo. While it rested on her hand, she grabbed his, and stayed like that for a bit as her cheeks stayed a rosy color.

"Tooru, it's not going to work." She only shook her head with a frown as she grabbed his other hand, holding them both in hers. Another few moments passed before the butterfly slowly walked from her hands to his. It seemed that this triggered something, as even more than before came, all landing on the boy.

Tooru grinned, hugging his arm and causing them to fly away. "See, Kyoo-kun! I'm not the only one who loves you," She looked up at him, eyes shining with joy.

"But the only love that matters to me is yours." He cupped her cheek, kissing her again as they all flew off once more.

* * *

I think that that turned out pretty well! Fluff! Haha! Please review! 


End file.
